Bajo el mismo cielo
by adiccionlectora
Summary: Christian Gray, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan y Anastasia Steele juntaran sus vidas y conoceran el verdadero amor y la fuerza de la amistad..
1. Sinopsis

Christian Gray a sus 30 años es un hombre frio y engreído.. No cree en el amor, según el es una perdida de tiempo..

Edward Cullen a sus 29 años es un hombre divertido, responsable pero a sufrido mucho y juro no volver a enamorarse..

Anastacia Steele a sus 27 años es una mujer algo timida(con los hombres) pero con un carácter fuerte..

Bella Swan a sus 26 años es una mujer amante de la vida aunque no muy responsable, si hay lío seguro esta en medio y muy mala en el amor..

Cuatro personas distintas, que no se conocen de un momento a otro y veran sus vidas unidas encontrando el amor, la amistad y algún que otro problema por resolver.. La pregunta es, ¿como pasara esto?

Si quieren saber como lean esta hermosa historia..


	2. Christian

Se había desatado una tormenta de aquellas, esas que parecen que nunca acabaran o que terminar haciendo destrozos.. Ni modo ese día trabajaría desde la casa, si es que la luz no se iba..

Me dispuse a buscar mis cosas, cuando encuentro un sobre que no sabia como es que había llegado ahí.. Lo tomo, solo llevaba mi nombre y no tenía remitente.. Lo mas extraño era que venia escrito a mano, algo me dijo que tenía que abrirlo y así lo hice... En efecto era una carta..

"Christian:

Si estas leyendo esto es porque yo ya no estoy en el mismo mundo que tu.. Esta maldita enfermedad me consume rápido.. Te haz convertido en todo un hombre, con un trabajo honrado y con esfuerzo.. Te pareces mucho a mi querido hijo Gabriel, siempre vi sus ojos en los tuyos.. En fin lo único que quiero es pedirte que hagas algo por mi tu ahora.. Todo lo que había hecho para mis hijos, lo mantuve hasta ahora.. Es una gran fortuna pero no hay mas nadie que se ocupe de ella.. Quiero que te hagas cargo de tu parte, es mi sueño y mi última voluntad.. No te obligo pero piensa que con esto me devuelves el favor de años y yo podré descansar en paz.. Espero poder contar contigo.. Un abrazo hijo..

Eduardo.."

Viejo condenado, te fuiste nomás.. No voy a llorar, no es lo mío pero gracias a el soy quien soy.. De seguro no estaría vivo si el no me hubiera ayudado.. Lo haré, debo cerrar esa etapa y este viejo se lo merece..

Al rato comenzó a sonar mi móvil, el número era desconocido pero tome la llamada de todos modos..

-Hola..-dije con cautela

-¿Con el Señor Christian Gray?- dijo un hombre

-Con el habla..-dije serio

-Soy el abogado de Don Eduardo.. Supongo que le llego su carta..-dijo serio como yo

-Si acabo de leerla..¿en que lo puedo ayudar?- dije tranquilo

-Mañana se leerá su testamento, si gusta asistir le enviare la dirección por mensaje..- dijo siempre con el mismo tono

-Si, hagalo- dije serio y colgué

Bien mañana sabré de que se trata todo esto.. Pero estoy decidido a devolverle el favor de seguir con vida, ya es hora que lo haga.. Y nada me detendrá..


	3. Anastacia

¿Que es todo ese ruido? Aun no lograba despertar del todo, anoche me la pase de guardia.. Rogaba que ese movil no sonara en todo el maldito dia, necesitaba descansar.. El ruido siguio y decidi levantarme a ver, se habia desatado una tormenta muy fuerte.. Iba a volver a la cama pero recuerdo que debia enviar un mail, busco mi movil y no lo encuentro..Seguro lo deje en el maletin, voy por el y me encuentro con un sobre, ¿como llego hasta aqui? me dio curiosidad y lo abri, estaba escrito a mano..

 **Anastacia:** **Si estas leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy con vida.. Debes ser hermosa y toda una mujer, siempre me recordaste a mi pequeña Irina desde que te vi en la camilla de ese hospital a punto de perder la vida.. Espero haber contribuido lo suficiente contigo, pero necesito pedirte un favor como ultima voluntad.. Hazte cargo de mi herencia, mantenla viva en mi memoria.. No voy a obligarte, solo tomalo como un cambio de favores.. Mi abogado se comunicara contigo.. Se feliz Anastacia, nunca lo olvides..** **Eduardo...** Don Eduardo, como no recordar al hombre que me salvo la vida.. Salvo vidas gracias a el, es dificil lo que me pide pero siento que debo devolverle algo de todo lo que el hizo por mi..

Mi movil comenzo a sonar, haciendome saltar del susto..

-Hola..-dije algo asustada

-Señorita Steele, soy el abogado de Don Eduardo..-dijo serio

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?-pregunte seria

-Solo diciendome si quiere que le envie la direccion en donde se dara lectura de su testamento..-volvio a hablar serio

-Si hagalo..-dije sin saber como contestar

-Bien, le enviare un mensaje con la direccion y la hora.. Sera mañana..-dijo antes de colgar

¿Mañana?¿Tan pronto? Bueno seria mejor acabar con esto pronto.. Mañana veremos de que se trata todo esto pero lo hare se lo debo y ya tome la decision..


	4. Bella

Este dia arruinara mis planes!! Como odio la maldita lluvia, tenia pensado ir a bailar esta noche y ya no podre!! _Oye, pero si son las 8 de la mañana?_ Ya se pero.. ashh tu porque fastidias tan temprano!! _Hay que caracter que traes, mejor que deje de llover o seras un total incordio todo el maldito dia!!_ Si te molesto, largate!! _A ti te hace falta alguien que te domine!!_

Decidi hacer que no escuche nada y me fui a preparar una taza de cafe, luego fui a buscar mi computadora para diseñar las publicidades que me pidio mi jefe.. En ese momento junto saco un sobre, con mi nombre y sin remitente.. Algo me dijo que debia abrirlo y asi lo hice..

 **Bella:** **Bueno creo que se acabo mi diversion en este mundo, hazle honor a ella porfavor.. Pero no te olvides de que vivir divirtiendote no lo es todo, debes encontrar un equilibrio jovencita.. No dejes que tu pasado te afecte, eso no volvera.. Tus ojos me dicen que tu corazon quiere amar, eres como mi pequeña Renata.. Haz logrado cumplir tu sueño, ahora ve por cosas mas grandes y positivas... Por eso te quiero pedir un favor, ayudame con todo lo que construi para mis hijos.. Tu sabes lo que me costo, hazte cargo de mis publicidades o mas bien de las tuyas.. Asi me devolveras el favor.. Se feliz Bella..** **Don Eduardo..** Eduardo.. Te fuiste a buscar diversion a otro lado.. ya veo.. bien te ayudare asi tu alma descansara en paz como la mia..

-Hola,¿quien habla?- conteste mi movil

-El abogado de don Eduardo.. Mañana sera la lectura de testamento si te interesa te enviare la direccion..- dijo serio

-Hagalo, ire..-dije seria y colgue

Ese viejo se salio con la suya, una vez dijo que encontraria la forma de que le pague el favor de años y de ser quien soy.. Este dia de lluvia tampoco es tan malo... Veremos que pasa mañana y que me depara el destino..


	5. Edward

Al parecer esta tormenta durara mas que las normales, bueno tendre que cancelar mi desayuno con Sofi.. La ibamos a pasar bien pero bueno sera en otra ocasion, supongo que la llamare en unos dias.. Es muy temprano para trabajar, mi chica estara durmiendo pues habra que comer algo... Voy a buscar el movil para revisar mis redes sociales, encuentro un sobre que despierta mi curiosidad asi que lo tomo y me lo llevo a la cocina.. me preparo un cafe y lo abro..

 **Edward** **Bueno creo que si estas leyendo esto yo ya estire la pata como dirias tu.. Estas guapo muchacho, ahora entiendo porque tienes tantas mujeres en tu lista.. Recuerda ir acortando esa lista, algun dia deberas hacerlo no? Siempre me gusto tu caracter, tu forma de ver la vida.. No por nada me recuerdas a Alejandro, confio en ti como lo hacia en el.. Ahora te quiero pedir un favor, querias devolverme un poco mis atenciones no? Bueno esa fortuna que tanto me costo hacer para mis hijos ya no tiene quien la cuide, ayudame hombre.. Te necesito alli.. Tomalo como favor x favor.. Cuidate y centrate!!** **Eduardo** Este viejo ya estiro la pata, pero tiene razon me ha ayudado mucho y nunca me pudio nada.. Capaz sea el momento de hacer algo por el, ya que es su ultima voluntad.. En ese momento mi movil sono con numero desconocido, tome la llamada igual..

-Bueno?

-¿Edward Cullen?- dijo una voz de hombre

-Si, el habla..- dije serio

-Soy el abogado de Don Eduardo, mañana habra lectura de testamento.. Si desea venir, le hare llegar la direccion..-dijo en el mismo tono

-Hagalo, esperare su mensaje.. - dije colgando

Lo haria, no me importa como ni con quien me encuentre.. Necesito hacer esto para que mi conciencia con el este en paz.. Bueno Edward, las mujeres para otro momento.. _Eso no te lo cree nadie.._ Ya veras..


End file.
